narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moriko Suzuki
I am currently writing her fanfic, so work will be slow. Moriko Suzuki (Suzuki Moriko, '' すずき もりこ) is a supporting character in the series. She is among the few remaining members of the Suzuki Clan. She is a member of Team Minato https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Team_Minato along with Kakashi Hatake https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Kakashi_Hatake, Obito Uchiha https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Obito_Uchiha and Rin Nohara https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Rin_Nohara. Background '''This is from The Time Traveller fanfic' https://quotev.com/story/11879908 Early Life Moriko was born to Toru and Miku Suzuki during his exile in the past. She lived happily with her parents and made friends with a boy of that time, Take Uchiha, with whom she would play pranks on the other villagers. This was until Suzuki hunters found them. In order to save his family, Toru along with Miku started preparations to return to their own time. But, unbeknownst to them, Take and Moriko had set out to 'prank' the hunters to celebrate Moriko's 4th birthday. However, they were found and ended up being chased. During all this, Take fell off a cliff in order to save Moriko from a kunai. Seeing 'die', Moriko unlocked her Jikanogan. After being rescued by Take's father, she was taken home. But that was not the end of her miseries. After 'hearing' Take call her outside, she ran into the woods to search for him, but ended up being taken hostage by Suzuki hunters. When her parents arrived, Toru managed to buy his daughter freedom by turning himself in to them. However, Take's 'death' and now her father's capture was too much for Moriko, causing her to use her Jikanogan to go haywire, injuring some of the Hunters. In response to this, one of the hunters threw a kunai at her, only for it to hit Miku who had come in front of her daughter. Seeing her mother dying, she killed the Hunter using her Jikanogan. On returning to her senses, Moriko started crying on realising what she had done and ran away. Other Hunters started chasing her to kill her. In order to escape them, she tried to use her jikanogan to travel to the time her parents talked about and escaped. But being inexperienced and not having gained full control over the dōjutsu, she ended up losing all her memories, except for a few which she gets in one of her 'flashback-attacks', one of which includes her name. In this new time, she is found by Ume and Kyū Nakamura, who welcome her and treat her as their own child. She also befriends a girl Tokemi Itō. Personality Appearance Moriko has featureless white eyes (the anime depicts them with tinges of lavender), naturally. But she uses Transformation Technique https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique to have black eyes, which is common in members of the Suzuki clan. She has black hair that she keeps in hime-cut. In her preteens, her hair reaches a little above her chin. Her left bang is usually tucked behind her ear. Before the Nine-Tails Incident, she wears a white v-neck shirt and black metal arm protectors. She wears midnight blue shorts and the standard blue shinobi sandals, and also the standard blue forehead protector https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Forehead_protector . Because of her hairstyle and clothing preferences, she has been mistaken as a boy by many. Abilities Genjutsu This area is Moriko's weakest. It is only thanks to Jikanogan that she can fight a strong genjutsu, sometimes (see in Jikanogan for more details). Taijutsu With the byakugan, Moriko is able to see individuals' chakra pathway systems. She has learned the Gentle Fist fighting style https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Gentle_Fist. Kekkei Genkai Moriko possesses 2 dōjutsus. Due to having a Hyūga ancestor, she possesses the Byakugan https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Byakugan, grants her penetrative vision in a near-360° around herself, with one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. In her preteens, Moriko's range was approximately 40 metres. Being a Suzuki, she possesses the Jikanogan as well, which is mainly known for time travelling powers. This dōjutsu also uses chakra for attacks. If she has made any sort of contact with an object or a being, she leaves some of chakra. With this, she can use the chakra to kill the person by piercing him. This dōjutsu, however, does her more harm than help, since it not only consumes a lot of her chakra but also some of her life force, causing her to have a much shorter life span than others. Jikanogan also allows Moriko to cast a genjutsu and also stop a genjutsu from affecting her. However, if the genjutsu caster attacks her when she has not kept her Jikanogan activated, she will get trapped in it. Stats Part I Part II Trivia * Moriko means 'a child that hails from the forest'. Her father named her like since she was born in the woods during his exile. * Due to time travelling, despite being 5 years older than Naruto and his generation, she is 14 years older than them. * Toru Suzuki and Hikari Hyūga https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Hinata_and_Hanabi%27s_Mother having a common ancestor. This explains why Moriko looks very similar to Hinata Hyūga https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Hinata_Hyūga. * Since Toru Suzuki's grandfather was the younger brother of the head of the Main family, Hiashi and Hizashi Hyūga are distant cousins of Toru and thus Hinata and Neji https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Neji_Hyūga are distant cousins of Moriko as well. * Moriko shares the same japanese voice actress as Makoto Konno from 'The Girl Who Leapt Through Time'. She also shares the same japanese (as child) and english voice actress as Yuzuru Nishimaya from 'A Silent Voice'.￼ Quotes * (Introducing herself to the Team Minato) "Hi, I'm Moriko Suzuki. So my likes will be my friends and the Nakamuras. My dislike are those who'll try to hurt them... My favourite food includes dango and ramen. My hobby is roaming around the village and in the forests. I like to travel too. My dream is to protect those close and dear to me." References Most of the sources are from Narutopedia https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Narutopedia. Moriko Suzuki belongs to JustJiya https://narutooriginals.fandom.com/wiki/User:JustJiyaCategory:DRAFT Category:Draft